Contact High
by snakepit
Summary: [LeviEren. Oneshot. Yaoi. Lemons.] Levi likes it when I make him lose control, when I bleed and tease...


Levi x Eren  
Attack on Titan ; Rated M(A) ; Yaoi ; Lemons  
This story has been disclaimed.

/

**Contact High**

* * *

_Levi likes it when I…_

Heavy breathing echoed in the stone room, the sound of a mattress creaking in one of the corners of the basement and a few slight thumps of the bed stand hitting the wall bounced from wall to wall. Both of them knew though, no one within a foot radius could hear them so long as the cellar door was closed. At this point, though; _who cares?_

"_Fuck_," Eren breathed; his eyes shut tight and his brows furrowed.

Damn Levi for taking his sweet time. He was slow with his movements, slow with removing clothing and ever so slowly with grinding their clothed hardness together. Slow swaying, left to right, right to left, rolling and up and down – these were all the currents of his hips. They fit together with Eren's legs wrapped around his Corporal and Levi's hands matted in chocolate hair, their lips locked perfectly and their tongues glided together like a melody that neither of them could ever get tired of.

…_grind into him…_

Eren lifted his hips, grating their erections together and smirked when the ravenette uttered a soft noise between a gasp and a whimper. Those stormy blue eyes twisted shut and the muscles of his jawline tensed. Eren loved the way the tendons in his neck were so vulnerable when Levi tried to look away; and with that opportunity, he pressed his hands to the eldests chest and flipped the position so he was comfortably straddling his lover. With his hands on Levi's stomach, he leaned back and used all the strength in his hips to grind and drive Levi crazy.

…_tease him to the limits…_

Levi's hands shot up to the brunette's pant buttons, to which Eren grabbed his hands on instinct and pinned them to the pillow. He tsked, suddenly feeling very cocky now that Levi was so needy and helpless.

"So impatient." He whispered against Levi's ear before placing a kiss there that made the man shiver. _Why stop at a kiss?_ He nipped the shell of Levi's ear, licking what injuries he left and sucking the lobe of his ear. All the while Levi was helplessly shivering and squirming, and Eren _knew_ this was his most sensitive spot – he knew it drove the raven absolutely mad. He couldn't even think of something witty to come back to Eren's comment.

…_let him __**take**__ control…_

Eren retreated, propping onto his knees again and waited for the incoming impact of Levi shoving him onto his back. When Levi reached for his pants zipper, he didn't stop him this time. He allowed Levi to undress him of his pants and watched with eagerness as Levi undressed himself. When completely bare, Levi impatiently fell back into the arms of the teen. Eren wrapped his arms around the man's back, their chests and stomachs tightly pressed together, their exposed shafts softly teasing and brushing one another and Levi had used all of his strength left to grind for what little contact he could get.

Their tongues danced, Levi nipped and suckled the injuries left on Eren's lips and, catching the brunette off guard, suckled his tongue and earned a stifled mewl. When Levi retreated, drool webbed from their glossy lips and dribbled mostly onto Eren's chin that he only used his new appearance to better tease the ravenette.

…_when I look a mess…_

A mess Eren did look. His brown tresses were scattered, tangled and curled – anything but straight and nothing short of frizzy. Saliva dripped from his lips and chin and his neck was covered in love bites; new and old. His usual green eyes full of light were dark and half lidded, lusty and pleading. His body shook underneath Levi's touch; everywhere his fingertips glided, Eren's nerves came alive with a spark. But Levi – Levi looked worse. All the same, physical appearance wise, but his brows furrowed rather than relaxed and his grip had only gotten tighter.

But Eren loves it when he's rough – and he wasn't done teasing.

With another flip of positions, Eren smirked at the expression of disbelief in front of him. If Levi were going to put up a fight, he wasn't doing a very good job at claiming dominance. The smaller body trembled as Eren placed kisses on his collar bones, taking his time to nibble and taste the skin between Levi's sensitive buds, to the very tip of his shaft. Every action had Levi's back arching, his nails gripping for dear life on the sheets and he was forcing and struggling to keep his eyes open even just a sliver.

"Hurry." Levi muttered with an unsteady breath.

Eren almost couldn't believe what he was hearing from the other side of the bed. Levi – _begging?_ Eren could laugh. Instead, he flicked his tongue across the dripping slit and smirked to himself when Levi flinched at contact. His fingers curled around the throbbing shaft and he used his thumb to spread out the clear liquid until it had spread over the shell. With an agonizingly slow dip of his head, he slowly drug his tongue across the pulsating vein; carving zigzags with saliva and tasting the beads of precum that spilled over.

"Nnn…" A soft mewl from the other side of the bed.

Emerald eyes flickered up to watch his lovers expression as he took his time lowering his head with separated lips. Levi's expression turned from mellow and relaxed, to completely wound and tense when Eren had slowly penetrated his lips with Levi's shaft. A groan when Eren had lowered his head half way, and a full blown moan that left Levi completely paralyzed when Eren had taken him to the very hilt.

With the saltiness of precum dripping on his tongue and into the back of his throat, he couldn't help but whimper and moan against the sensitive flesh at the display in front of him. The pale body trembling, fingers tightened around the cloth of the pillows his messy hair scattered on and the muscles in his stomach and arms tensed and flexed every time Eren bobbed his head.

…_make him __**lose**__ control…_

"S-stop!" Levi arched his back and stifled any other following cries.

To his surprise, Eren did stop.

Eren smirked, once again preparing for the same not-so-gentle impact of Levi crashing down on him and pinning him to the bed. The brunette appeared helpless as Levi pinned his hands down, squeezing and digging his nails into his wrists; Eren was sure it'd leave bruises tomorrow. He could only hope there'd be more. Levi glanced at the teen, shooting an omen that said something along the lines of: _don't move_ – and Eren kept still and cooperated as Levi lowered himself between Eren's legs.

With a short suckle of his fingers only to make sure they were lubed enough, _just barely enough_, he pressed the first one inside of Eren without warning. In and out, slowly and quickly – Levi had no room left for mercy as he took no time in pressing the second finger to the teen's entrance. Eren yelped quietly, biting his bottom lip while looking down at the impatient ravenette softly brushing his shaft with his free hand. Levi met his gaze for only a moment before Eren's head threw back at the third finger; now with Levi thrusting the trio of digits roughly, enough to bring Eren's back to an arch.

Only once he had felt his peak did Levi withdraw his fingers and level himself face to face with his panting lover. Green eyes fell closed with the warm sensation of their sweat coated bodies pressing together. With Levi balancing on one arm, and Eren with all of his limbs wrapped around him, they shared a distractingly deep kiss while Levi pressed the shell of his shaft to Eren's entrance. With a cautious and slow thrust, he slid into the tightness with slight restriction.

…_when I moan his name…_

"L-Levi…!" Eren tightened his legs around the ravenette, drawing him in closer until he was fully buried.

Levi huffed against the brunette's shoulder, placing small and haste kisses. He trembled with the close contact, with the tightness enclosing and twitching around his shaft. It was almost unbearable by the time Eren whispered, "Okay." into black hair. They met in a kiss as Levi began moving his hips, irritably slow and deep. Eren's face twisted in slight discomfort until Levi hit that bundle of nerves, earning an erotic and loud moan to echo off of the walls. With a crooked smirk, Levi leaned back on his knees and balanced himself to abuse that spot until the brunette was comfortable enough with his rougher, deeper and quicker thrusts. It didn't take long for Eren to loosen up and better access him until said thrusts turned into harsh ramming.

With rolled back eyes, Eren whispered Levi's name like a mantra.

…_when I bleed…_

Levi dug his nails into the teen's outer thighs with his fingers tightened around the flesh until he clung to boney hips. With a better grasp, his blunt nails dug down the layers of skin until bullets of crimson were bitterly leaking. It was impossible for Eren to contain his moans now, and his moans had gotten so loud that Levi almost worried for a moment someone would hear.

_Almost._

But now, it was only inspiration to fuck Eren into the mattress even harder.

…_when I cum with him…_

"I-I'm gonna…" Eren breathed and Levi understandingly nodded.

The sight of Eren stroking himself now only brought Levi closer to his climax, and when emeralds staring straight at him wielded closed and trapped tears of pleasure escaped before Eren's mouth fell open to release a cry; he absolutely couldn't hold back. With a few shorts thrusts, he ended it with one harsh thrust to bury himself into the brunette and release himself in unison with Eren.

Eren's essence caught onto his chest, while Levi had filled him to the very brim. And with a few more strokes and thrusts, the two had shared of look of complete satisfaction before Levi rolled off of the teen and accepted him into his numbing arms. Eren placed a tender kiss to Levi's chest before letting his head rest there.

* * *

**Author notes; Yep, just smut. No story this time. Sorry not sorry. c': I hope you enjoyed, and you all should know by now that I absolutely love reviews and favorites. So please do. Thanks for reading~**


End file.
